


Breaking the leash

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Dream Pack Adam AU [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Dirty Talk, Dream Pack Adam AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or At Least I Tried, Oral Sex, Relationship Study, but what else is new, i do not know how to write porn, kind of a remix of hungry dogs, my dream pack children, possesive Prokopenko, skov starts a fight ring, substance parties, yes it's all in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Kavinsky is loud, vulgar and malicious, but Prokopenko is bitter, toxic and downright cruel.Their dynamic is deliberate and strategic, it's what they do.





	Breaking the leash

**Author's Note:**

> another Prokpenko study bc I'm a hoe for Proko, now with added Adam/Proko action bc f u that's why

Apperance can be decieveing, but there is no bigger deception than Prokopenko.

He knows how he appears to his peers: Kavinsky's dog, a follower, never a leader, a wild card in a way that is neither concerning nor dangerous.

But people are blind and Prokopenko is a rabid dog.

 

Prokopenko and Kavinsky have known each other for ages.

Kavinsky is loud, vulgar and malicious, but Prokopenko is bitter, toxic and downright cruel.

Their dynamic is deliberate and strategic, it's what they do.

 

The party is in full swing and Kavinsky is nowhere to be seen. It's safe to bet he's either passed out or about to blow something up. Prokopenko really hopes that Swan will manage the situation so that no one will get arrested, they're getting short on the bail money.

“What is even going on?”, Adam murmurs, heavy from weed and bass.

“Don't know, don't care”, Prokopenko purrs lazily, tugging Adam's head back by his hair.

 

It was no secret that Prokopenko was getting awfully possesive of Adam. Everyone just went with it, not really understating and not really caring about this weird dynamic of theirs.

Kavinsky however.

He _knew_.

 

First thing Kavinsky learned about Prokopenko was that he was hungry.

Power hungry and bloodthirsty.

Prokopenko was never someone to take charge, to lead. He'd rather stay in the shadows and watch. Prokpenko was full of broken glass, with a decaying soul and face full of sharp teeth.

He was a grotesque hybrid of all the monsters, a terryfying horror show crudely sewn together.

Kavinsky knew that Prokopenko was on top of the foodchain. He knew that having Prokopenko on his side would make him invincible.

But when Adam came into their makeshift pack Kavinsky felt that he was losing the grip on Prokopenko's leash.

 

It wasn't after some time that Adam noticed the still present tension between Prokopenko and Kavinsky. Now though, it was something shifting between them, an invisible power struggle. He didn't understand the dynamic of their friendship or how it was even formed. He knew however, that this was something beyond his concern so he let them be.

 

Kavinsky saw how possesive Prokopenko got. Like a dog that sunk his teeth into something, only if Kavinsky tried to claim his part Prokopenko would not hesitate to drag him down kicking and screaming. It equally amused and disgusted Kavinsky just how much people believed in Prokopenko's spineless facade, because Prokopenko was toxic. He was a bloodthirsty shell of a boy and he lived to watch people drown. But now Adam Parrish was slowly ripping off the muzzle Kavinsky put on Prokopenko and it was as thrilling as it was dangerous.

 

“Fuck, wait”, Adam groaned breathlessly, squirming in Prokopenko's lap.

“What's wrong”, Prokopenko purred, pressing open mouthed kisses to Adam's collarbones, teeth catching on the bone.

“What's up with you nowadays”, Adam gasped as Prokopenko bit on his pulse point, “you and K”.

“Nothing's up”, Prokopenko said, lowering his voice while sliding his hands under Adam's shirt, digging nails in his flanks, watching Adam shiver above him.

“I'm not stupid”, Adam bit out, “you're both weird”.

Prokopenko sighed, falling back against the headboard. “You're too goddamn perceptive”.

“Isn't that a good thing?”, Adam smirked.

Prokopenko's eyes changed to something dark and carnal, as he looped his arms loosely around Adam's waist.

“It is”, he grinned, “you're a smart one, I love it”.

Adam regarded him carefully, shifting a bit before settling comfortably.

“Such a smart boy”, Prokopenko crooned, “no wonder I wanted you so bad”.

There was something sinister about the statement, but Adam just smiled and sighed content.

“My beautiful boy”, Prokopenko leaned forward again pressing kisses to Adam's jaw. “Is there anything I wouldn't do for you?”.

Warning signs flashed in Adam's brain, desperately trying to catch his attention, but Adam paid them no mind as Prokopenko slid his hands under the waistband of his jeans.

 

Prokopenko was a hurricane, stealing Adam's breath every chance he got.

 

“Proko, _shit_ ”, Adam gasped, pawing uselessly at Prokopenko's shoulders.

“Hush baby, I'm about to show you a good time”, Prokopenko laughed throatily, unzipping Adam's pants and sliding them down to his knees.

Adam watched, mouth wide open and chest heaving as Prokopenko grinned biting into his inner thigh. Prokopenko nosed gently at Adam's underwear before pressing a wet kiss right below his navel and hooked his fingers in the waistband. Drawing a soft hum from Adam's throat he pressed a kiss to his knee and slid up, mouth hovering above Adam's pelvis. He looked up to see Adam with cheeks coloured deep pink, eyes half closed and mouth wide open, one hand clutching the pillow above him and one inching hesitantly towards Prokopenko's hair. He nodded and then gently sucked the head into his mouth. Adam gasped and tightened his grip on Prokopenko's hair as the other boy teased him with gentle tongue.

“Don't tease you asshole”, Adam complained, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Let me do my thing for fuck's sake”, Prokopenko rolled his eyes, “I'm gonna make you feel amazing”.

“You're gonna draw it out so much”, Adam's breath hitched as Prokopenko playfully licked the slit.  
“Yeah, not gonna lie”, Prokopenko murmured, eyelids dropping. “Wanna keep you like that forever. All pretty for me”.

Adam gaped at him, thighs tensing and Prokopenko smirked and swallowed all of him at once.

He heard Adam falling back on the bed, back bowing up and whining high in his throat. Prokopenko closed his eyes relishing in the moment and hollowed his cheeks pining Adam's hips down.

“ _Shit,_ Proko _”_ , Adam cried out, raking his fingers through Prokopenko's hair, tugging lightly, “ _'s good”_.

Prokopenko hummed, pulling off slightly, pushing Adam's legs a bit higher and sliding his hand down to wrap his hand around the base and stroke with a loose fist. Paying attention to noises escaping Adam's mouth he pulled off completely, laying his cheek on Adam's thigh, grinning up lewdly at him, not stopping the motion of his hand.

“Like it?”, he rasped, pressing a kiss to the crease of Adam's thigh.

Adam grinned at him lazily, rolling his hips into Prokopenko's grip, “you're so good for me Proko, make me feel so good”.

Prokopenko purred low in his throat and swallowed Adam down again. He let Adam thrust his hips freely this time, letting him roll his hips slowly, watching Adam's back arch and his breath hitch and stutter. Dragging his nails along insides of Adam's thighs he basked in frantic groans and high pitched whines as Adam started to snap his hips harder, in more erratic pace.

“Fuck”, Adam whined, “so close, _shit_ ”.

Prokopenko swallowed around Adam and started rubbing circles into Adam's hipbones, watching him writhe the closer to the edge he got.

With a drawn out keen Adam came down Prokopenko's throat, bucking his hips once or twice and sunk into the matress with a satisfied sigh. Tugging his pants fully off and his underwear back up, Prokopenko climbed up the bed and laying on his side he pressed a kiss to Adam's throat.

“Felt good, baby boy?”, Prokopenko grinned.

“Why are you calling me this”, Adam murmured, too sated to give the comment real bite and smiled, feeling Prokopenko's hand rest on his ribs and under his shirt.

“Cause you're just so good, baby, I can't help it”.

“You creep”, Adam snorted.

 

 

Swan kept an eye out for Prokopenko, because honestly, the guy was creepy.

 

“What's up?”, Prokopenko yawned one morning, rumpled from sleep, throwing himself on the kitchen chair.

Swan shrugged and pushed his coffee mug towards Prokopenko.

“I love you man, just so you know”, Prokopenko grinned.

Swan snorted fondly and shook his head, going back to the book he held under the table.

“What'cha readin'?”.

Swan flashed the cover to Prokopenko.

“Demian? Tough shit man, you're way too ambitious for all of us”, Prokopenko snorted opening the fridge. “You got us all by the dicks with that head of yours”.

Swan raised his eyebrows watching amused as Prokopenko unloaded his frustrations onto the empty fridge.

“Whose turn was it to buy food?”, Prokopenko whined.

“Skov's”.

“That explains why the freezer is full of vodka and not food”.

Prokopenko sighed, “mind if I steal that?”, he raised the coffee mug.

Swan nodded not really looking at Proko.

“Thanks man. I'm going back to bed, maybe the food will magically appear later today”, he glared once again at the fridge and left.

 

Prokopenko was never ambitious enough to escape Kavinsky's leash, but he definitely knew how to do it. It was a fact. Kavinsky dreaded the day it would happen, because he would not get out of this unscathed. Prokopenko was the supporting pillar of Kavinsky's pack. He seeked out and brought everyone together. He was the reason they all had what they had. He was never a threat, until recently. Prokopenko begun creeping his way up and over Kavinsky, slowly and subtly enough to not alarm anyone, but firmly enough that Kavinsky knew what was happening. It was going to be a massacre if the confrontation occurred and they would both fight for the throne.

 

The bass was shaking the ground and the telltale blinking of police cars was indicating the party was soon to end. Jiang has tried and failed to break the fight between Skov and some other guy, so he gave up in a matter of seconds and was now perched on the roof of the nearby car filming everything and throwing empty cans at them. It soon evolved into a full fight circle.

“What's going on?”, Adam asked dropping next to Jiang.

“Skov knocked out two of some random fuckers, now it's just a domino effect”, Jiang shrugged, grinning and opening his hand for another can Adam pressed into his palm obediently.

“And you're filming it because?”, Adam mused.

“If Skov wins I can show him how he beat up some fuckers. If he loses I can show him his ass being haned to him. He's too fucked up, he won't remember tomorrow.”

“Hilarious”, Adam droned dryly, lips quirking in an uneven smile.

“I know right?”, Jiang snorted.

“Cops!”, someone yelled in the distance.

“Shit”, Jiang hissed, scrambling to get off the car, tugging Adam after himself.

“What about Skov?”, Adam yelled as they ran toward's Jiang car.

“Fuck him, we still have some bail money”, Jiang answered, all but throwing himself into his car, pushing Adam to do the same.

In a matter of seconds they raced past police cars surrounding the party and into the night.

Jiang howled happily through an open window, music blaring through the car speakers as the cut through the vacant streets.

“Where are we going?”, Adam asked, idly scrolling through Jiang's music.

“Wherever Parrish, as long as we don't run into cops or commit a treason”.

“Damn, and here I was hoping to riot against American government with you Jiang, you wound me”, Adam rolled his eyes.

“Adam, my dear, I am always up for overthrowing American government and ruining this country past the point of saving, but I need a coffee and fries”, Jiang winked at him.

“McDonald's?”, Adam grinned.

“That's why you're my favourite”, Jiang smirked and drove faster.

 

“Where the hell were you?”, Skov groaned from the couch next afternoon.

“In McDonald's”, Adam answered, sipping a milkshake.

“In Ohio”, Jiang supplied, throwing a greasy bag at Skov, “for your hungover ass”.

Skov chortled in a way that indicated he had no strength to move his arms.

“Did they arrest you?”, Jiang asked dropping on the couch next to Skov.

“I don't know. Swan, did I get arrested?”, Skov choked out.

“Nah, we found you passed out under some tree”, Prokopenko answered instead.

“Cool”, Skov acknowledged, swallowing a fry carefully and waiting for his stomach's response.

“You started a fight ring”, Adam quipped, slurping the remains of his milkshake noisily smirking at the way Skov glared at him, squinting from the headache, “Jiang kept throwing cans at you”.

“It was hilarious though, you went all Hulk on these motherfuckers”, Jiang clapped Skov's back, wincing when Skov turned greenish. “It's amazing you still have a liver”.

“Maybe he doesn't”, mused Prokopenko.

“Fuck you”, Skov spit out wobbly, “I need to have a liver, I have a freezer full of vodka”.

“It's not like it would go to waste”, Jiang grinned.

Prokpenko tugged Adam to his lap, letting him settle before relaxing into the couch.

“Where's K?”, Jiang looked around.

“Why are you so chatty so close to my ear?”, Skov groaned tortured.

“I'll be as loud as I want man. K came back at all?”, Jiang pressed.

“I don't remember”, Prokopenko frowned, but his eyes were indifferent.

“Maybe he passed out somewhere too”, Adam shrugged, “it's not like it hasn't happened before”.

“What if he died for real this time?”, Skov wondered chewing on his fries.

“I don't think K is capable of dying anymore”, Prokopenko scoffed, “and it's not like we can't make do without him”.

Everyone hummed in agreement mindlessly, but Swan didn't miss the sinister smile Prokopenko hid in Adam's hair at the statement.

 

Prokopenko caught his eye and winked, his smile turning into a toothy grin, eyes gleaming with threat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
